Discípula
by xquency
Summary: Sarada está harta de que su padre solo se interese en Boruto. Ella no era débil, ni tonta, ni una molestia. Ella era una Uchiha rencorosa y orgullosa. Por eso busca a Orochimaru para que sea su maestro, así eso signifique que deba dejar Konoha como una traidora. [Post-Boruto the Movie]
1. Chapter 1

POV Sarada:

¡Estoy harta! En un momento, me alegraba y me emocionaba que mi padre entrenara al chico que me gustaba. Porque no valía la pena negarlo; realmente me gustaba el idiota de Boruto.

Pero con el tiempo mi padre compartía más tiempo con él que conmigo. Siempre me escabullía a sus entrenamientos, y me dolía verlos entrenar tan unidos. Sin embargo, ese día fue mucho peor que los anteriores.

—Excelente —felicitó mi padre— Ya estás listo. Pronto te enseñaré el chidori.

Boruto sonrió, como siempre.

—¡Genial! Gracias, Sasuke-sensei. Le demostraré a todos que soy el mejor ninja.

—No lo dudo, Boruto. Me atrevo a decir que eres el mejor de tu generación, incluso mejor que Sarada.

Quería llorar, pero no lo hice. Aquello que había tenido en mente desde hacia días estaba decidido.

Me iría de la aldea, y entrenaría con el padre de Mitsuki. Sería la mejor ninja que haya existido y mil veces mejor que mi padre y el idiota de Boruto.

Así tuviera que sacrificar mi sueño de ser Hokage. No me importaba nada de nada.

Corrí lejos de allí y me dirigí a mi casa. Por suerte mamá estaba trabajando en el hospital como siempre, y tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera para armar mis maletas e irme de Konoha. Sabía la ubicación del laboratorio de Orochimaru, y eso era una ventaja.

Me miré al espejo y vi mi bandana, brillante con el símbolo de Konoha allí. Suspiré con mis labios apretados. ¿Realmente me iría? Sí. Le demostraría a mi padre que yo era mucho más fuerte que nadie.

Luego de empacar mis cosas, esperé que fuera de noche. Luego de cenar sashimis de atun, mi comida favorita, traté de levantarme, pero mamá me hizo quedarme.

—¿Cómo fue tu día, Sarada?

—Bien —fue lo único que respondi con una mueca, seguía sintiéndome mal.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue, amor? —le preguntó a papá, quién miraba su comida inexpresivamente.

—Bien —respondió igual que yo. Detestaba parecerme a él— Boruto ya está listo para aprender el chidori, y ya perfeccionó el rasengan. Naruto debe estar muy orgulloso de él.

Deseaba que algún día hablara así de mí. Pero para él todo su orgullo era Boruto. Incluso lo había llevado con él cuando el Séptimo fue tomado por Momoshiki, y a mí no me había dichi nada.

Lo odiaba.

—Woah, eso es genial cariño —felicitó mamá—. Tú también debes estar muy orgulloso, después de todo es tu alumno.

—Sí. Deberías ser más como él, Sarada —dijo mi padre masticando un sashimi.

Lo miré con odio, casi sintiendo que mis ojos ardían por la intensidad de mi mirada. Pude notar que mamá estaba demasiado anonadada como para hablar.

—Vete al diablo —le dije.

Me levanté y subí a mi habitación, fingiendo que me iría a dormir del enojo. Pero cuando ambos se fueron a dormir lueo de discutir por lo que papá había dicho, yo me levanté a arreglar mis cosas.

Extrañaría a mamá. Pero cuando nos viesemos de nuevo, sería una kunoichi muy poderosa, y ella estaría orgullosa de mí.

Todos lo estarían.

Fruncí el ceño, decidida, y salté por la ventana. Salí corriendo y saltando de tejado en tejado, necesitaba irme antes de que se dieran cuenta de que había huido.

Pronto llegué a la salida de Konoha, y asentí decidida. Este era mi camino.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Capítulo 1

.

Había armado una fogata para ayudarle a mantener el calor. A pesar de ser el País de Fuego, hacía frío en la noche. Se abrazó a sí misma para ayudarse a no congelarse, aunque dudaba poder dormir.

Se sentía algo culpable. Su madre no se merecía que ella la abandonara. Pero luego lo recordó claramente: ella nunca le había defendido de las humillaciones de su padre, ni siquiera pudo entrenarla para demostrarle que ella era fuerte.

Lo poco que había aprendido fue cuando tenía diez años, cuando Sakura la llevó a conocer a su maestra, Tsunade-sama. Aunque cuando quedarol solo ella y la sannin, le dijo con cariño que podía verla como una abuela si así lo quería.

Esa tarde le había enseñado a manejar su chakra, en lo cual ya era excelente, y a extenderlo a su cuerpo para maximizar la fuerza en taijutsu. Cuando su madre llegó y vio que pudo detrozar el suelo con un puñetazo había sudado frío.

Al menos eso le serviría de ayuda de ahora en adelante. ¿Pero sería suficiente para Orochimaru? Nada le certificaba que la aceptaría como su estudiante. Probablemente la echaría. Pero era una Uchiha; rendirse en la búsqueda de sus ambiciones no era una opción.

Durmió solo dos horas, y fue despertada por el canto de una ave. No era precisamente agradable.

—Ah... Debo seguir si quiero llegar antes de medio día.

Desayunó un trozo de pan que había metido en su bolso, y luego de eso siguió en su camino. Para agilizar, saltó de árbol en árbol, corriendo como posesa.

En menos de media hora ya podía visualizar los laboratorios del legendario Sannin. En la entrada estaba aquel hombre de cabellos blanquecinos y cara de amargado.

Tenía algo de parecido con Mitsuki ahora que lo notaba. O quizás era solo el inusual tono de cabello. Igual, no podía hablar de eso, teniendo en cuenta que su madre parece un cerezo andante.

Con rapidez, ya estaba frente a la entrada, y este le miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Mocosa? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, haciendo que la menor frunciera el ceño. No era una mocosa.

—No soy una mocosa, hn —bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy buscando a Orochimaru y es urgente.

Suigetsu le miró con desinterés, lanzando un jadeo de cansancio.

—Eres la hija de Sasuke... Ya lo recordé. ¿A qué vienes? No me digas, ¿Ahora tienes otra crisis existencial y dudas que él sea tu padre? —se burló, ladeando una sonrisa—. No es por nada, pero pareces su copia andante... Solo que con tetas... Muy, muy pequeñas.

Aquello, además de hacerle sonrojar, la enfureció. Era todo un idiota, y su paciencia era mínima como solo ella podía serlo.

—Escucha, no vine a perder el tiempo con tus burlas de quinta, ¡Shānnarō! Te dije que vería a Orochimaru, con o sin tu ayuda.

Con una sonrisa aún más grande, dejando ver sus dientes afilados, se inclinó hacia ella.

—A pesar de que sacaste la extraña frente de tu madre, tienes los genes Uchihas. Podemos utilizarte de experimento, mocosa sin tetas.

Eso era todo. Con su tic verbal de pelea, la Uchiha fue a lanzar su puño cargado de chakra, pero antes de que pudiese estamparlo en la cara del espadachin, una suave y dulce voz muy conocida la hizo salir de su trance.

—¿Sarada...?

Con su puño alzado, la de ojos ónix giró su rostro, viendo a una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, cubiertos por unos lente similares a los suyos y una bata medita. En su brazo reposaba una carpeta, en su otra mano un bolígrafo.

—¿Tía Karin? —musitó, con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro—. Tenía tiempo sin verla.

La nombrada también sonrió, y se acercó a ella para apretujarla entre sus brazos, aunque luego se alejó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, niña? Tu padre nos prohibió el contacto... No debería venir.

—¿Papá hizo qué? —preguntó con un tono amenazante, enarcando una ceja.

Tanto el espadachin como la ninja sensorial de miraron entre ellos, con un semblante mucho más serio que el usual. Aquello la estaba molestando un poco.

—¿No sabes nada, niña? —preguntó Karin, quien a pesar de su seriedad seguía teniendo ese tono dulce.

Negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. Detestaba desconocer algo.

—Bueno, bueno. Veo que el idiota presente te estuvo molestando —bufó, mirando al peliblanco que desvió la mirada con una mueca—. Entremos y te doy algo para que comas y luego te vayas antes de que nos metamos en un lío.

Le sacó la lengua al experto del agua, quien en regreso le sacó su dedo medio. Los laboratorios de Orochimaru eran ciertamente sofisticados, con considerable gente trabajando para él.

Detrás de la pelirroja que había estado enamorada de su padre —lo cuál supo en una charla con su madre meses atras— la pequeña Uchiha llegó a la cocina industrial, algo grande y nada acogedora, pero cocina igual.

Se sentó en una silla de aluminio, mientras la mayor le tendía un emparedado anteriormente congelado. Sorprendentemente, sabía bien.

—Entonces, dime. ¿A qué vienes? —gruñó Karin, apoyando su rostro sobre su mano—. Es peligroso, tanto para ti como para nosotros.

Sarada soltó un silencioso suspiro, mientras se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos.

—Yo vine a buscar a Orochimaru. Quiero pedirle que me entrene —fue su corta respuesta.

La Uzumaki sensorial se atoró con su propia saliva, dándose ligeras palmadas en el pecho.

—¿Enloqueciste, Sarada? ¡Tu padre nos mataría de solo dejarte quedar un día! Además, Sasuke fue instruido por Orochimaru-sama, ¿Por qué no pedírselo a él?

—No soy idiota, tía Karin. No me subestimes —gruñó, luciendo algo más amargada de lo que era, distando más de su personalidad usual similar a la de su madre—. Él no tiene tiempo para mí. Entrena al idiota de Boruto, como si fuese su propio hijo. Incluso... Dijo que yo debería ser más como él. ¡Por eso vine! Quiero demostrarle de lo que soy capaz.

Karin la miró con una mezcla de aprehensión y nostalgia, suspirando levemente.

—Sabes, niña... Cuando te conocí por primera vez, cuando eras una recién nacida, supe que serías una Uchiha distinta. Podías ser idéntica a tu padre, pero tu personalidad y corazón eran como Sakura... —relató, mientras la Uchiha terminaba su emparedado—. Pero ahora que te veo, estás tan cambiada, tan como... Como Sasuke en su momento de oscuridad. Y eso es lo que no quiero que te suceda: no permitas que la oscuridad te lleve.

Bajó la mirada, escuchando atentamente a la pelirroja, mientras movía su pie con impaciencia.

—Yo solo quiero ser fuerte y demostrárselo.

—Sarada, asumiendo que Orochimaru te acepte, lo cual no es seguro —advirtió mirándola directamente a los ojos—, serás una traidora a tu aldea. ¿No prefieres pedirle ayuda a tu madre? Es una kunoichi muy poderosa. Aquí no podemos ofrecerte mucho. No somos héroes de guerra, aunque nuesttos crimenes fueron medianamente perdonados, seguimos siendo la peste para las aldeas. Nadie nos recuerda de buena manera. ¿Realmente quieres arrastrarte a esto?

Sí. Esa era su decisión, aunque las palabras de la Uzumaki hubiesen hecho mella en ella. Realmente le incomodaba que no hubiesen sido perdonados luego que hubiesen ayudado en la guerra.

Y eso era lo que no entendía: ¿Cuál era la relación directa de su padre con el Equipo Taka, que había hecho este para querer limpiar su nombre, qué había sucedido con su clan, por qué su apellido era tan murmurado por los aldeanos de Konoha mirándola con algo de recelo?

Habían nuchos muertos en el armario que ella desconocía. Y eso le estaba carcomiendo, porque sabía que algo estaba mal.

—Creo que ella ya ha tomado su decisión —dijo una tercera voz, adentrándose a la cocina con una imperturbable sonrisa.

Cuando la heredera de los Uchiha giró su rostro, quedó perpleja, aunque sin una razón válida. Ya era conocedora de la apariencia de Orochimaru, pero aún así era sorprendente ver al sannin en persona.

Se sintió algo tonta al pensar que era algo atractivo, con su apariencia andrógina y misteriosa, similar a la de una serpiente humana. Su cabello, negro como el suyo, estaba recogido en un elegante moño, y pequeños aretes decoraban sus orejas.

Tenía un... ¿Kimono? similar al que usaba Mitsuki. Demonios, de por sí era como ver a un Mitsuki mucho más oscuro y femenino. Ahora se sentía algo idiota por no haber adivinado el parentesco entre estos antes de que su compañero se lo dijera.

—Orochimaru-sama... —se le salió en un susurro, casi inaudible de no ser por el silencio sepulcral de aquella habitación.

Una sonrisa bastó para aterrarla internamente. No, no era misteriosa e inquietante como la de Mitsuki. Esta era algo maquiavélica, aunque desconocía si tenía buenas o malas intenciones hacia ella.

—Veo que tu madre te ha educado bien, tienes buenos modales fu fu —exclamó el sannin, caminando, o mejor dicho, arrastrándose aún más cerca de ella—. Pero mira esa mirada... De tal palo tal astilla, ¿No?

Apretó los labios, mientras Karin se cruzaba de brazos con una pequeña mueca.

—¿Escuchaste todo? —inquirió Karin con naturalidad, como si hubiese una gran cofianza entre ella y el antiguo ninja de Konoha.

Orochimaru asintió, con una sonrisa menos atemorizante que la anterior.

—Veo que tu padre ha decidido impartirle sus conocimientos a alguien que no es su hija. Vaya, eso pasa cuando no eres lo suficiente. Puede destruirte, ¿No es así, Sarada?

La Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos, mirando al sannin con algo de molestia. Si quería que la Uchiha desistiera, no lo lograría con esas palabras tan llenas de veneno. A menos que tuviese otros planes para la pequeña.

—Ven aquí, no es bueno tener una charla tan importante en una cocina. Después de todo, eres la hija de mi antiguo discípulo, como sea que hayan terminado las cosas —dejó ir eso último con un movimiento de mano y una mueca desinteresada—. Y además, eres la mejor amiga de mi hijo. Mereces hospitalidad.

Le lanzó una mirada levemente temerosa a la mujer que la había ayudado a dar a luz, y luego siguió al legendario sannin, temiendo internamente por el resultado que podían dar las cosas.

.

.

N/A: Ah, me gusta llevar a esta Sarada. Es como Sasuke, pero con el razonamiento, temor e inseguridad interior de Sakura.

Este fic salió de mi decepción con la película de Boruto. Me encantó, pero me decepcionó mucho cómo Boruto terminó siendo tan OP y personajes importantes como Sarada y Mitsuki quedaron de lado.

Otra cosas fue que me enervó que Sasuke desapareciera por tanto tiempo, y que cuando llegara fuera a entrenar a Boruto, y no a su propia hija, quién necesita su guía en cuanto a cosas del Clan Uchiha se refiere.

Encima, me lo imaginé más astuto. No es recomendable que Sarada sienta rencor, o puede terminar cayendo en la Maldición del Odio. Aunque realmente me gustaría ver eso.

Y creo que en este fic sucederá, who knows, fufu.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Capítulo 2

.

Aquel despacho parecía más el lugar de trabajo de un científico loco. Aunque no podía esperar nada menos de Orochimaru, aquel que había experimenta con humanos y eso le valió su expulsión de la aldea.

Detrás de ella estaba Karin. La pelirroja quería proteger a la pequeña Uchiha. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Sakura y Sasuke, quienes probablemente no tenían ni idea de que la niña no estaba en Konoha. Era todo un lío, y sintió algo de pena por ellos.

El sannin mantuvo sus manos detrás de la espalda, mirando a Sarada con una expresión candida y afable. Quién lo viese de esa forma no captarían lo peligroso que era dicho ninja, y todas las barbaridades que había cometido en su pasado.

—Posees el sharingan, me imagino —inquirió Orochimaru, ladeando la cabeza al verla directamente.

La Uchiha con un sello logró que sus ojos cambiaran al típico rojo carmesí del kekkei genkai de su clan, mostrando una aspa en ellos.

Este asintió conforme, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No era avanzado, era un simple sharingan de una aspa, pero si era una prodigio como su padre, eso se solucionaría en unos dos meses de arduo entrenamiento.

Pero antes, debía conocer las intenciones de la pequeña, y saber si no planeaba terminar como su padre lo había hecho. No era de guardar rencores, o quizás sí.

—Espléndido. Sin embargo, ¿Qué te hace creer que mereces ser mi discípula? —preguntó capciosamente, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

Sarada parpadeó, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser tan oscuros como una cueva ennegrecida, y sus labios se apretaron en una mueca.

—En este momento puedo no ser la mejor kunoichi, ni tener una octava parte de todo el poder de mis padres —musitó apretando sus puños, con la mirada fija en los ojos reptilianos del sannin—. Pero es porque jamás he sido entrenada más de lo que la Academia nos permite. Y le aseguro que haré todo lo necesario para representar a mi Clan, superar a mi padre y hacer que esté orgulloso de tenerme como alumna.

Debía admitir que la pequeña genin había heredado la elocuencia y el carisma de su madre. Sus palabras realmente le habían convencido enormemente, pero no dejaría que ella viese eso. Necesitaba que ella se sintiese en el límite, y diese lo mejor de sí en todo momento.

La Uzumaki le dirigió una mirada a la niña, cruzándose de brazos. Sus palabras también habían hecho huella en ella. Se notaba que tenía determinación, y era una chiquilla orgullosa y ambiciosa. ¿La mezcla Haruno-Uchiha había sido acorde? Probablemente no. Tenían a la joven Sarada como prueba de lo peligrosa que podía ser un cocktail de dichos genes.

—De acuerdo, Sarada Uchiha —exclamó Orochimaru, extendiendo sus manos hasta sus hombros. Karin le notaba mucho más abierto que con el padre de esta años atrás. ¿Había cambiado, o habían intenciones ocultas? Era difícil definir esto—, serás mi discípula, con la condición de que harás todo lo que te pida. Por mucho que duela y traicione tus principios, puesto que lo hago todo por tu bien —explicó con un tono de voz severo, mirándola directamente—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Entendido, shishou —asintió la Uchiha, con un tono solemne en su rostro.

El sannin suspiró complacido. Realmente era adorable, quería comérsela.

.

.

El primer día solo se había tratado de conocer las instalaciones de la guarida. Sinceramente, era elegante y misteriosa, pero no acogedora. Aunque solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Orochimaru le había mostrado las cosas más importantes, pero luego se había retirado, alegando que tenía algo qué hacer. La guía había sido llevada por Karin en su lugar.

Sinceramente, no comprendía por qué el Séptimo en las cenas familiares hablaba tan mal del Equipo Taka, llamándoles una "molestia." Su tía Karin era una mujer agradable, con un terrible temperamento, que se le asemejaba al de su madre.

Suigetsu era un caso aparte, aunque mentiría al decir que no le hacía gracia. Era divertida su actitud tan dispuesta a las peleas, y debía ser entretenido paa ella, quien amaba pelear.

Faltaba alguien más, a quien se topó en uno de los laboratorios principales.

—El es Jūgo, estuvo en el Equipo Taka —relató Karin con simpleza, deñalando con su pulgar al hombre de cabellos anaranjados.

Era asombroso lo alto que podía ser ese hombre. Su nariz era algo tosca, y sus ojos brillaban con temor y bondad al mismo tiempo. Se le notaba una persona insegura, pero de buenas intenciones.

¿Realmente esas personas eran criminales?

—Un gusto en conocerte —dijo el hombre con una diminuta sonrisa, tan pequeña que era imposible de notar si no estuviese cerca de él—. Eres idéntica a Sasuke... Aunque más bonita que él.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, y una nerviosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No estaba acostumbrada a aquellos halagos que no vinieran de parte de su madre.

—Soy Sarada, un gusto —saludó con una noble sonrisa.

Tanto la pequeña Uchiha como el alto hombre estrecharon las manos. Jūgo tenía un aura tan agradable, que se sintió cómoda en poco tiempo.

—Meh, meh, ya vamos. Creo que el tan poderoso sannin se le olvidó decirme dónde carajos vas a dormir —gruñó la Uzumaki, más para ella que para la misma Sarada—. Solo espero que no te gusten las cosas rosaditas y todo eso.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros, y se fue con la ninja sensorial, despidiéndose con la mano del miembro del Equipo Taka que acababa de conocer.

Al llegar a donde la chica quería llevarla, ojeó sin decoro, apretando su mochila. No era una habitación fea, en realidad era algo bonita y cómoda. Solo que era tan minimalista que su madre probablemente habría llorado.

Karin sostuvo la puerta de metal con su mano, también ojeando el interior con un deje de nostalgia.

—Era de Mitsuki, antes de que fuera a Konoha —le informó tratando de endurecer su tono de voz, aunque eso no pasó desapercibido para la perspicaz hija de Sasuke—. La uso muy poco, por eso está bien arreglada. No creo que a Orochimaru le importe.

Dejó caer su mochila, sintiendo un peso en estómago al pensar en su excéntrico pero honorable amigo. Le extraña, no lo iba a negar.

—No creo que le guste que yo duerma en la habitación de su hijo, tía Karin.

—No te preocupes por eso, niña —le respondió con un movimiento de mano, restándole importania a la incomodidad de esta—. Él no es una persona sentimental; realmente le da igual.

Sarada frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y enagcó una ceja. Demonios, sí que era una terrorífica mezcla de Sakura y Sasuke.

—¿Quieres decir que Mitsuki, su propio hijo, le da igual?

La ninja sensorial se retractó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.

—No... No es eso. Orochimaru lo extraña con todo su bizarro corazón. Solo que le importa más su felicidad y bienestar. Aunque si Mitsuki viniera... Esa lagartija sería bastante feliz. Pero la Alianza no nos lo permite... Ni a él —negó nuevamente con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta—. Son cosas que no lograrás entender por tu edad. Ponte cómoda, te buscaré para cenar, que es muy tarde como para que almuerces.

Su ceño se frunció aún más ante la actitud de la mujer, quién técnicamente le dijo inmadura. Aunque bufó, le restó importancia. Todas las familias tenían sus secretos, sino que se lo dijeran a ella.

Se lanzó sentada a la cama, la cual tenía una colcha de lunas y era negra a excepción de estas. La madera de la peinadora y los gabinetes era tan oscura que parecían ser completamente negros.

Había una foto en un marco plateado y elegante, que la dejó algo pensativo. Era Mitsuki, sonriendo de aquella forma tan misteriosa, con Orochimaru a su lado, y Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo a su alrededor. Al menos había tenido una familia, extraña, pero familia en fin.

Se preguntaba realmente que lo había hecho quererse ir a Konoha, cuando podía obtener tanto poder en ese lugar. Principalmente entrenando con Orochimaru, y también tenía a los tres seguidores que habían formado parte del Equipo Taka.

Suigetsu erna un gran espadachín, según lo que su madre le había contado. Y era una bestia en cuanto al estilo agua se refería. Y Jūgo... No sabía nada de este, pero lo omitió. Si estaba allí debía tener poderes que lo hicieran especial.

Preguntándose cuál sería la tan clara conexión entre aquellos tres criminales y su padre, se acostó, con su espalda adolorida. Ser un ninja renegado no debía ser fácil. Una sola noche a libre albedrío y ya sentía que su columna se iba a quebrar.

Sin embargo, no podía sacarse aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. ¿Cuál era el propósito de la creación de Taka? ¿Por qué su padre había entrenado con Orochimaru, un ser tan peligroso en su momento?

¿Y a qué se refería Karin con el camino de oscuridad? Detestaba que hubiesen tantas cosas que desconocía. Pero pronto lo sabría, y quedaría tranquila ese día. Quizás podía preguntárselo a Orochimaru.

No, era mejor esperar el momento adecuado.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Capítulo 3

.

.

El día anterior, siendo su llegada a los escondites de Orochimaru, había sido normal entre lo que cabía. Pasó toda la tarde en su habitación, y solo había salido para cenar una simple ensalada con galletas.

En la cena solo se había encontrado Karin y Suigetsu, debido a que Jūgo se encontraba ocupado y Orochimaru seguía en su despacho haciendo algo muy importante, según la pelirroja.

Al menos había sido amena. La Uzumaki y el espadachín no paraban de pelear por cualquier tontería, y eso solo lograba que la pequeña los viese como pareja.

—¿Ustedes tienen una relación? —había preguntado con una ceja enarcada y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Las reacciones de ambos fueron épicas e hilarantes. Habían vocifereado enérgicamente sobre cuanto le asqueaba el otro, y terminaron discutiendo entre ellos para defender su autoestima. Había sido tan estresante que se escabulló rumbo a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Pero no desistía. Esos dos hacían una linda pareja.

Dormir fue otro suplicio. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos una pesadilla la embargaba. La primera había sido de sapos saltarines que terminaban transformándose en doppelgängers de Shin Uchiha.

La segunda, era su madre, tendida en el suelo junto a su padre, cerca de un hombre con una katana en mano. Como si fuese una masacre.

Y la tercera había sido su padre despotricando hacia ella. Pero esa era la más suave de las tres.

Tanto así, que desistió de dormir por un par de horas, hasta que el sueño la venció y ya pudo dormir sin nada alterando su mente. Lamentablemente, al despertarse seguía igual de cansada.

Ese sería su primer entrenamiento con Orochimaru, y si dijera que estaba confiada en sí misma estaría mintiendo como una desdichada. Estaba aterrorizada, y no del sannin, sino de meter la pata y avergonzarse.

—Buenos días, señorita. Orochimaru-sama necesita su presencia en las afueras del laboratorio —informó un hombre de lentes y cabello alborotado de tono marrón sucio, con una bata de médico pulcra. Había entrado a su habitación repentinamente y tenía un tono solemne.

—Hn —asintió, terminante de ponerse sus zapatillas, y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Podría guiarme? No sé dónde queda.

—Hai, señorita.

El hombre era ridículamente profesional. Le recordaba a Lee, el padre de Metal, pero mucho más raro y exagerado. Al menos Lee-san era agradable y entretenido.

Al llegar al claro que le había sido indicado, vio a Orochimaru, con su cabello recogido nuevamente en un alto moño y un kimono algo grande y llevado, distinto al elegante y femenino que usaba el día anterior.

—Buenos días, Sarada —le saludó el hombre, con sus manos en la espalda—. Espero que te hayan atendido bien.

—Uh, sí, todos han sido muy acogedores —balbuceó, parpadeando un poco. Tanta hospitalidad era inquietante.

—Me alegra, fufu —sonrió el sannin, llevándose una mano a la boca, para luego estirar ambas señalando al lugar—. Aquí entrenaremos todo este tiempo, no hay cámaras de seguridad para que te sientas más agusto. Ahora, activa tu sharingan; primero trabajaremos en eso lo antes posible.

Sarada asintió, activando su dōjutsu de inmediato. El sharingan de una aspa fue visible para el científico, que suspiró nuevamente. Su pasión ante el sharingan era algo extraña, pero no le desagradaba.

—Ah, hermoso. Supongo que ya sabes los niveles de un sharingan —inquirió, mientras la pequeña asintió—. El nivel más alto es el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno... Pero eso es algo en lo cual trabajaremos luego. Mañana trabajarás con Karin en cuestiones del byakugou. No preguntes. Ella te lo explicará.

—¿Podré entrenar mi sharingan hasta obtener las tres aspas? —inquirió la Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño para lucir más concentrada.

Orochimaru se acercó, sonriente.

—¡Por supuesto! Eso y mucho más, querida. Pero no hay que ponernos metas exageradas; por ahora, centrémonos en que tengas un sharingan de tres aspas —ladeó su sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla—. Trabajaremos inicialmente con los genjutsu.

Y así, continuó su entrenamiento. Al finalizar, su vista estaba completamente agotada, hasta el punto de que sus ojos lloraban unas pocas lágrimas al ver la luz. Un dōjutsu no era tan fácil de llevar, decidió con una mueca.

Según su shishou, le presentaría a uno de los niños que estudiaban con él debido a que siempre estaba solo y necesitaba compañía —aunque ese estudiaban le sonaba más a conejillo de indias de experimentos. Eso lo confirmó cuando entró a una de las habitaciones, encontrándose con un ambiente medico.

—Hagane, te he traído compañía —siseó el científico, permitiéndole la entrada a la Uchiha.

El tal Hagane subió su mirada brillante, topándose con la suya. Era un pequeño quizás algo menor que ella, por unos dos años, de cabello rojizo como el del actual Kazekage, brillante y sedoso en apariencia, y ojos azules como el lapislázuli mismo.

Estos tenían una forma redonda e inocente, y contrastaban con su pálida, casi enfermiza piel. Vestía una bata de hospital, con puntos azules casi invisibles, y tenía diversos conectores pegados en su piel, probablemente para tener registro de sus signos vitales.

El niño sonrió hacia ella, alzando su débil y huesuda mano para saludarla, acto que ella devolvió algo estupefacta. Realmente, sintió mucha pena en su pecho por el estado del pequeño. Algo la instaba a protegerlo, pero se sentía a la vez algo aislada.

—Supongo que Karin te llamará para cenar, hasta pronto —se despidió su shishou, arrastrándose por los suelos como una cobra, quién sabe a dónde.

Se giró nuevamente para ver al pequeño, quién la miraba expectante, como si esperase algún movimiento extraño o amenazante. Al no obtenerlo, tomó la iniciativa para hablar.

—Hola —saludó de forma educada, con una diminuta e inocente sonrisa en sus labios resecos—. Soy Hagane.

—Sarada. Sarada Uchiha —se presentó para luego carraspear, acercándose a su cama, aunque esta parecía más una camilla que otra cosa—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo diez —respondió, alzando ambas manos para mostrar sus diez dedos al aire, indicando su edad.

La conversación terminó siendo amena. El chico, Hagane, era bastante dulce y alegre, a pesar de aquella situación en la que se encontraba. Su organismo se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo; fue lo que descubrió por la información que le dio el pequeño de su estado. Su madre le había dejado allí y vivía en esa habitación desde los seis años.

Era difícil ver a un ser tan pequeño vivir en tales condiciones. Pero las cosas eran como debían ser, y el destino tallado en piedra era imposible de revertirse. O eso esperaba, ¿Acaso podría cambiar su propio destino? Por alguna razón, esperaba que así fuera.

Finalmente, se encaminó nuevamente a su habitación. Su apetito era tan nulo como su alegría. Algo estaba mal, no en su situación, porque estaba complacida de estar allí, pero algo en ella se hallaba fuera de lugar.

.

.

N/A: Ah.~ Corto, pero realmente no quería alargarlo más de lo que quería. No suelo incluir OC's en mis historias, pero fue necesario. Hagane será bastante importante.

¡Gracias por leer! En serio, sus comentarios me dan la vida.

¿No les pasa que se vuelven más fans de los hijos que de los padres? En un principio amé a Sarada por ser hija de Sakura, pero en este momento me gusta más Sarada y le he tomado mucho más cariño.

Tanto así que ya no puedo dejar de escribir sobre ella, ay.


End file.
